the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Saison Margeurite
Saison Marguerite is a foreign exchange student who goes to Overland Park High School. She claims to be from France, but is totally from Montreal, Canada. Background Saison is a foreign exchange student that goes to Overland Park High School and claims to originally be from France, but might be from Montreal. In Epsiode 2 Brittnay Matthews said that Jennifer McMenamin said Saison wasn't originally from France and that she was from Montreal, Canada. When Saison said that Jennifer couldn't be trusted, Brittnay replied to Saison saying "Acutally, Jennifer McMenamin hasn't told a lie since the third grade, so um, yeah, She CAN be trusted." She seems to have only a rudimentary understanding of English, repeatedly using the phrase, "How do you say?" before saying certain words. She is generally liked by other students, with the exception of cheerleader Brittany Matthews, who claims that she's from Montreal, Canada, not France. Their conflict is most likely due to the fact that Blaine broke up with Brittnay and is currently dating Saison. Season One In Episode 2, Blaine and Saison start dating immediately after Brittany breaks up with him. They later attend prom together, where Lunch Lady Belinda remarks, "The babies you make tonight are going to be so stupid." Season Two During the first episode of season two, it's revealed that Saison is pregnant with Blaine's baby after Trisha Cappelletti discovers a positive pregnancy test in the girl's bathroom. In Episode 19, it is revealed that she is starring in a reality show called Babes Having Babies, similar to MTV's 16 and Pregnant, and has a camera crew following her throughout the day. Brittnay pretends to be best friends with her and Shay so she can appear on national television, although Brittnay clearly states throughout the entire show she cannot stand Saison. In episode 26 she becomes a member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad while the squad held tryouts to try and find a 6th member for the team after losing Jenna Derabon, all thanks to the TV proucer of Babes Having Babies. Even with Brittnay's extreme hatred for her, she cheers along with them at Cheer Nationals and they eventually win the competition. Relationships Saison gets along just fine with most of the Overland Park high students. The only person who seems to have a problem with her is Brittnay Matthews, who can't stand her on the fact that Saison says "How do you say..." before words she knows how to say, and that she claims to be from France, but Brittnay believes she's from Montreal. As for the rest of the cheer squad, Mackenzie and Trisha don't seem to have much of a problem with her. She hangs around with Shay Van Buren, they've been seen talking by their lockers and in the bathroom, and they also have lunch together. When Saison claims Brittnay to be her best friend while she was being filmed for Babes Having Babies, Shay says, "I thought I was your best friend?", meaning their best friendship had already been established. Blaine is the only one of the boys who associates with her, besides also being her boyfriend, and the father of Saison's unborn child. Appearance Doll Type: Disney Beauty and the Beast Gold Belle Doll Saison is dressed like a stereotypical Frenchwoman. Clothing Her outfit is from a Bratz Holiday Jade. However in later episodes, it seems the makers cut off the sleeves to reveal more skin on her. See Collector's Info for more information. Saison is dressed like a stereotypical Frenchwoman with her red beret and striped white and red shirt. She is seen in a cheer uniform and the outfit she wore to prom. Trivia Saison appeared on an episode of "Babes Having Babies" but the episode did not air because her friends cursed too much. Saison is born on Christmas Eve. Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad